Exposure Therapy
by JoMoFan-spot
Summary: E&C SLASH. Adam has a problem & he decides to face it like a man. Christian has to pick up the pieces... always. A fun-intended light-themed E&C fluff & silliness. Can be considered slightly crackish. Pairings; Christian/Edge & Jericho/Morrison.


Title: **Exposure Therapy**

Pairing(s): _Christian/Edge Mentioned; Jericho/Morrison  
_Rating(s): _PG_.  
Warning(s):_ None really...language maybe. _  
Disclaimer: _None of the character used belong to me._  
Author's Note:_ I read a E&C drabble by Terrah yesterday, and got something of my own. Its really a light-themed fluffy little shot with no serious intentions but amusement._

o~o

Jay cursed loudly as he rushed towards the front door of his house, trying his best to avoid getting soaked by the heavy rain. Fuck...It couldn't have waited till he got home. No...It had to irritate the shit out of him. He quickly unlocked the door and let himself in, shutting it back behind him.

The day had to be called off early and Jay had to rush home as soon as weather started to give indications of rain in near future. It had gotten pretty cloudy and 10 minutes before Jay reached the house, rain had started. So much for getting there before Adam could start blowing up his phone and panicking.

Jay's lover had a fear for rain. Thundering, heavy lightening always freaked the blonde out. It was a problem he had since his childhood. Jay always tried his best to be there with him so he could calm Adam down. It was a surprise that Adam hadn't called him so far and begged to get home soon.

He had managed to prevent himself from getting wet since he was quick on his feet. He shook off the few rain drops that had fell on his face and jacket. As he took off his jacket, he looked around the house. Adam was no where to be seen...Strange. Jay had expected Adam to be sitting on the couch cowering in anxiety.

"Adam? Where are you?" Jay inquired in a loud voice as he made his way towards the kitchen. It was empty. He checked the other room but still no Adam. Must be in bed then. Cowering under the sheets maybe...

Jay headed upstairs and made his way towards their bedroom. He opened the door and found the bed empty, a frowned expression forming on his face.

"Adam?" Jay yelled out again, his eyes giving the room a scan over, immediately catching the opened door to the small balcony attached to their room.

"I am here Jay," Adam's voice came from the balcony.

"What the fuck..." Jay muttered to himself and rushed to the open door, peeking his head out and finding Adam there soaked wet from head to toe. His arms were spread wide open to his sides, and his head was tilted upside. He was fucking drenched completely and he was bare feet as well.

"Adam! What the hell are you doing?" Jay scolded and went forward to grasp one of Adam's hand, dragging him towards the little shade near the door.

"Jay!" Adam cried out as he slipped a bit on the slippery floor, fisting Jay's shirt tightly with his hands to avoid from falling.

"What are you doing here, Adam? Are you trying to get sick? Rain fucking freaks you out and you are here all alone under it trying to do WHAT?" Jay scolded at him again, taking hold of his arms and shaking him a bit.

Adam blinked at him and said, "I am doing_ 'Exposure Therapy'_ Jay."

"What?" Jay raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"Its called Exposure Therapy. Mor said to me if I get scared by something like rain at this old stage of my life, then I am a dishonor to Men's name...He said you gotta face your fears by exposing yourself to them...I am standing up for Men's honor Jay. And to prove I am still one." Adam explained cautiously like it was the most intellectual thing in the whole world and Jay was suppose to get its significance naturally.

Jay rolled his eyes and dragged Adam inside, glaring at him incredulously.

"Mor? The biggest queen of this world? _HE_ is gonna tell you what to do to be a man? I mean HIM? Seriously?"

"Never look at who says what, look at what they say." Adam said, with a little too much of seriousness.

"And who the hell taught you this phrase now?" Jay just shook his head. Adam had been spending too much time with Mor and Chris lately. It was showing its effects.

"Chrissy said so...Jay, you are suppose to appreciate my bravery not yell at me!" Adam whined and a pout played on his lips.

"This is stupidity Adam! They mess with you and you get messed up! You really are a doll!"

"Jay!"

"Seriously Adam, after 37 years old you realize you have a manhood? What is wrong with you? All you are doing is trying to get sick!"

Adam shook Jay off and glared at him. He didn't understand. How rude. He was just a dumb doll to Jay always.

"I don't care what you think! I'm gonna face my fears and be a man! You suck anyways!" He gave Jay's chest a hard push and went back out in the balcony. Jay just watched him go, dumbfounded at his ridiculousness.

"Fine! When you sneeze or freeze, I am not gonna Baby you up! Don't expect me to be on the receiving end of your whining after this!" Jay yelled after Adam, and got a response immediately, _"FINE!"_

Jay shook his head and went to the bathroom to change. He just knew arguing with Adam was useless. Adam never listened, and when he did, it was always too late.

o~o

Jay was drying his face with a towel when he heard a loud thud from outside, followed by a yelp. Shit...

He dropped the towel and rushed out towards the balcony.

Adam had fell hard on his ass onto the floor, one hand of his was holding his foot, the other was on his head. His face contorted in severe pain. If Jay didn't suspect and confused the wetness in Adam's eyes with rain drops, he had tears forming in there as well.

"I slipped...stupid floor." Adam said as he looked at Jay with a pout, and slight embarrassment. Jay groaned and rushed towards the fallen blonde babe of his. He hunched down and picked Adam up in his arms, carrying him back to the bedroom.

Jay carefully sat Adam down on the couch sitting beside the bed and went to get a towel from the bathroom. When he returned, he dried Adam's head off along his face. He stopped as Adam whimpered. He looked at his face and sighed. Adam was looking at him with a puppy dog look.

"What?"

"My foot's killing me...and I am sure my head cracked..." Adam said and looked over at the back of his elbow. There was a huge gash there as well, it had cracked and was bleeding.

"Jay.." he whimpered out, leaning towards Jay's chest. Jay really wanted to let him suffer and tell him he brought it on himself but he knew his Adam would just take it very personally and Jay may end up spending plenty of coming nights on the couch. Not to mention, no visiting Adam's ass either, which he highly doubt he had the capability of going without even for a single night. Adam had a history of throwing bitchy fits when Jay didn't shower him with attention and pampering, even when he deserved to be spanked for not listening and being a misbehaving brat.

Jay hugged him closely and ran his hand through Adam's hair, planting a kiss on his forehead.

"My ass is hurting too, I am positive its blue right now." Adam whined softly and Jay looked down at his face.

"Why not we call Chris here and he can feed you another advice hmm?" Jay said teasingly, earning a heated glare in return. A pout was soon followed.

"Shut up Jay...I am hurt..Not funny." He smacked his fist on Jay's chest, not stopping snuggling into him for one second.

"Aww Baby...You need to learn to listen to me more often. Disobeying is gonna get you in troubles."

"I am not a child!"

"Well you sure act like one sometimes."

"Jay! This is how you console your bruised boyfriend? You are a shame of a man too!"

"Eh, does it mean I have to go through Exposure therapy too?" Jay loved playing with this little dramatist.

"NO! Fuck that Exposure Therapy...Fuck Morrison! He did it on purpose! I don't know what he's drift is with me."

"He's jealous of you Baby."

"Why?"

"Because you're the biggest diva-competition he has."

"JAY!"

"I am sorry...But really Addy, you have to pay for being a brat!"

"You're so mean!" Adam pushed him off and fixed his glare onto the floor. A pout yet again on his lips.

Jay chuckled and grabbed onto Adam's arm, dragging him into his lap. "Come on doll...Okay, we are gonna get back at Mor for this. Happy?"

Adam looked up at him with gleaming eyes. "We will?"

"Yeah. And if you want, Chris too."

"I love you!" Adam hugged him and then let out a yelp as Jay's hand brushed the gash on his elbow accidentally.

"Heal me Jay."

"Don't I always." Jay rolled his eyes and started to get Adam out of those wet cloths.

"I am never offering a friendly hand to the rain ever again. I just hate its guts. It deserves to be hated. No one hurts me and get away with it." Adam rambled on, with continuous pouts with each sentence. Jay just smirked at his baby for being utterly ridiculous as usual. Adam truly was an adorkable dork.

o~o

**A/N**: **Eh, silly...I know. But I am going through a major block right now. This came out & I didn't say no to it. Its better to have something than nothing ;)**


End file.
